


Wabi-sabi

by bardsley



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Drabble Sequence, Introspection, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 10:30:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16386206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bardsley/pseuds/bardsley
Summary: Wabi-sabi is a worldview centered around the acceptance of transience and imperfection.





	Wabi-sabi

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DarkAngelAzrael](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAngelAzrael/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Ribbons and Shards](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8523886) by [DarkAngelAzrael](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAngelAzrael/pseuds/DarkAngelAzrael). 



**I. 苦 (suffering)**

Mamoru didn’t know the color of Nagi’s eyes. The color shifted even as Mamoru looked into them. Mamoru never dared to look too long because while he looked into Nagi’s eyes, Nagi looked back at him. And Nagi always saw too much.

Mamoru was torn between wanting Nagi to see him and wanting to hide. Nagi was his employee and (former?) enemy and Nagi wasn’t even old enough to drink. Mamoru should not be thinking this way about him. Especially not when they were alone in the small office purgatory they had shared since the last time Mamoru disappointed grandfather.

  


**II. 空 (emptiness)**

Nagi called Mamoru’s name.

Mamoru reminded himself that Nagi was not a mindreader, and answered in a professional, polite tone. “Yes?”

“You have a meeting with your grandfather today.”

Once, more than anything, Mamoru had wanted to have a family of his own. Thinking about that now made his stomach feel hollow.   
  
“I haven't forgotten, but thank you for keeping track. Do you think it will rain before then?” Could Nagi make it rain? “Rain always makes grandfather's joints ache. He might cancel.”   
  
“...it's possible,” Nagi said. That meant Nagi could help, and would.

Mamoru could not help but smile.

  


**III. 無常 (impermanence)**

Nagi looked up while Mamoru was smiling at him. The expression in Nagi’s too-knowing eyes suggested that he understood. That Nagi maybe even liked it. Mamoru turned back to his computer. He had been thinking about Nagi for so long, that he couldn't remember what he was supposed to be looking at. Mamoru felt his cheeks burn.

Every time Mamoru had gotten something he wanted, it had ended up hurting him in the end. But more and more, Mamoru found himself thinking that even if he shouldn’t, even if it couldn’t last, being with Nagi was something worth hurting for.


End file.
